


Reyol

by LunerDreams



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angel!Mukuro, Fallen Angels, Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will-o'wisp, demon!hibari, made up demon names, working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: Hibari's daily(century) routines kept getting messed with.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. 

A void empty, waiting.

A canvas of black, untouched by creating hands.

And then a spark of white, and then another.

What light could from the absolute darkness?

The Celestial Race. In a more common tongue: Watchers, Creators, Makers. 

They create, then let those worlds follow their different fates through time; only intervening if they feel something needs to be added.

This world that was created was not kind one. It was dark and treacherous, ruled by angels, demons, and monsters.

Then how do humans now flourish on this once rule demon land?

Simple, a pair of Creators decided that this world needed change and took matters into to their own hands.

Creating this world’s first, and strongest, gods. And of how those gods changed their fate.

This is the tale you will hear.

 

`*~-~*` `*~-~*` `*~-~*` `*~-~*` `*~-~*`

Panic was in the air. A group of six men had decided to hunt in the forest of the great reyol demon. Their reasoning to go against everything they were taught about the forest, was that the village was full of useless cowards, and if they didn’t hunt the village would starve. The men had planned to come back heros, not as a bloody corpse. 

The lone survivor of the group ran through the undergrowth, before collapsing out of blood loss. It’s bite let the blood gush out of the man’s trembling leg into a thick red pool beneath. His vision started to go black, and at the last moment he saw the demon, the reyol.

It appeared to with a mix between and fox and a wolf. The demon possessed larger ears and a normal fluffed out tail like a fox; while also having a broader build like a wolf. It stood five foot high with a length of sixteen feet from nose to tail. What covered the demon was white fur with black markings running down its body. It’s muzzle the covered in blood, and with narrow grey eyes, watched the last human take his final breaths. 

“Pathetic,” The reyol’s voice rumbled. The humans had thought they could hunt in territory that wasn’t theirs and not be punished. At least it had got a meal out of it.

The demon moved through the forest at a gliding pace. When it moved one could get glimpses of an orb that was a red, purple in color that rested in front of the rib cage. It was peaceful in the forest. The demon’s walk suddenly stopped to a halt when a voice appeared from behind.

“Kufufufu~ What surprise to meet a reyol here,” The demon’s head whipped around and growled at the newcomer, “Mukuro.” 

Mukuro, a fallen angel, had blue hair done up in a peculiar fashion that the reyol neither understood, or cared for. He wore a black trench coat, black pants, and a white shirt. The bluette possessed a mismatched set of eyes, one being red while the other blue, but what really stood out were his wings. On his back a pair of almost pure white (if it wasn’t for the black spots on the outside), powerful wings. 

“Ah, Hibari. I didn’t realize it was you. Though I should’ve by the smell,” Mukuro mocked.

Mukuro barely had time to dodge a pair of powerful canines that bit down where he stood moments before. Stormy grey eyes narrowed and teeth bared, as Hibari turned to face the fallen angel. Mukuro stood there with a smirk capturing his face and stretched his arm out. From out of the trees flew a barn owl, that hovered for a moment before settling down on the stretched out hand provided.

While having the shape and looks of a barn owl, it’s coloring was different. Instead of brown there was a dark blue color, and a light lavender replaced the gold colors. Even though its feathers were different than the normal, its eyes were completely black like a normal barn owl.

Watching the newcomer Hibari asked, “If you have no business here leave.” 

“Aaah, why would I want to leave?” Mukuro chuckled a smirk spreading across his face, “It’s fun to see your angry face.” 

Hackles raised, Hibari again charged at the fallen. A cloud of mist surrounded Mukuro as he jumped to the side to avoid the reyol’s jaws. Frustrated that he had missed his target, Hibari turned to face Mukuro only to see a other. 

It was a girl. Who looked extremely similar to the man Hibari despised. She had the same hairstyle as Mukuro, but her hair was more violet than the fallen’s. One of her eyes was close; while the other as purple a shone like a small light. While she didn’t have a trench coat, she had a short jacket, with brass buttons, and a knee length skirt, both the jacket and skirt being black. The newcomer, like Mukuro, had a pair of wings. Unlike Mukuro’s though, they were purple tipped that faded to an almost white.

Hibari looked the girl once over before making eye contact with Mukuro. “Do you really think putting this girl between us will do anything?”

“Oh that’s not why I brought her at all.” Mukuro turned to face away from the reyol. “Does it frustrated you, Hibari?” 

The reyol silently cocked at this question, but he growled deeply. “And what do you mean by that?”

“How you can’t take a human form?”

His reply came out as a snarl, “Is that all you wanted to ask?” Hibari was now getting aggravated by the fallen’s presence. 

“Now, now, I had something to show you.” A rumble from Hibari’s throat was his only reply. Taking the answer, Mukuro placed his hands on the girl’s shoulders who was in front of him. “Hibari, meet Chrome. Chrome, meet this ferocious beast.” The growl from the reyol’s throat got louder. “Hibari I want to show you her. Chrome is a Spimp, and she is only 153 years old, and can take human form! Aren’t you jealous?” Mukuro smirked as he waited for Hibari’s reaction.

A dark aura appeared around the reyol. The orb on it’s chest, that made been hidden under fur, was showing and glowing a dark magenta. Purple flames crept out of orb in strands, wrapping around the body. 

“Kufufufu~ Looks like it’s time to go Chrome,” Mukuro pulled back on Chrome’s shoulders. The cloud of mist started to thicken around the pair as they walked backwards, until it was too thick to see them in.

Annoyed, the reyol howles. It’s flames burst out from being wound around Hibari’s body. It was a tornado of purple flames. When it had stopped the mist was gone as so was the pair. All that was left was a new clearing created by Hibari’s flames.

Hibari looked around at the burnt ground of the new clearing. Then grumbled out in a low growl, “At least they're gone now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari original claimed large parts of forest all over the continent, but as humans progressed, the reyol let the territory go. He’s territory still covered a large area that run along the foots of the mountains. Which added the mountains to the territory, because the humans were too afraid to approach the forest. Yes, he had let the humans have the other areas, but this forest was his and his alone.

Then one day a human can to the edge of the forest and kneeled down. The man did not enter the forest; he just stayed there. Hibari watched the human, but they did nothing. Finally when the started to set, the man stood up and walked back the way he came. For the next three days this continued until finally Hibari interrupted.

“Human,” Hibari’s voice rumbled. He was standing at the very edge of the forest in front of the man. From a distance the demon hadn’t been able to make out the features of the man, until now.

His black hair had been styled up in a pompadour. He wore a simple black kimono. The man eyes were a blue grey and wide with surprise.

“Are you the demon of this forest?” The man had pulled himself together enough to ask a question.

“Yes,” Hibari paused, “Human, I have a question for you now.” The black haired man nodded. “Why have you visited this forest, but have not entered?” 

“I’ve heard terrible things happen to those who enter the forest so I did not dare enter, but I wished to ask of a request to the demon who ruled here so I waited.”

“A request?” Hibari was interested. He had never been asked a request from a human. The man was interesting also. While it was obvious that the man was scared of him, there still determination and respect in his eyes. Hibari mused over the idea for a few moments before replying, “I’ll hear your request.”

The man looked slightly relieved then said, “I wish to build a shrine to you near the bottom of the Quenn Cliffs.”

The Quenn Cliffs were sheer, red cliffs on the east edge of Hibari’s territory. Hibari thought for a moment, “I will allow it under one condition.”

“And what is that?”

“I will decide what will take place inside the shrine.” Hibari stated.

`*~-~*` `*~-~*` `*~-~*` `*~-~*` `*~-~*`

Hibari watched the actives of the ‘shrine’. If anything the ‘shrine’ was more like a school. A battle school. He had learned later that the man who had come to him was part of the Kusakabe family, he didn’t bother to remember the man’s first name (he dead now anyway). The man’s grandson was leading the school now, if the demon remembered right. 

Originally it a single dojo facing east and parallel to the cliffs behind. On the entrance side and a little farther back the was small traditional shrine. Slowly the shrine started to gain popularity with the nearby town and villages. People came to the shrine to respect the demon and learn how to fight. With this mindset, the land around the ‘shrine’ started to expand below the red cliffs. It started to be called the Red Battle School.

Sometimes Hibari would observe the students of the school, they all had different reason to be at the school. Whether to learn its secrets, to get revenge, to learn, ect.; everyone was treated the same, even the women. If Hibari was honest, the human women worked much harder than most of the men who came to the school.

Still the demon would get bored of watching the humans ‘fight’ each other. It isn’t a true fight until you have something to lose. To cure this boredom he would sometimes walk onto school grounds. The terrified faces and trembling legs, like a fawn beginning to walk, of the newcomers would always entertained the reyol demon. The head of the Kusakabe family would come and greet the demon asking calmly what he want.

“A fight,” would always be growled out by the black-marked demon.

The Kusakabe head would then bring the three best fighters in the school to fight the demon. Presenting them he would say, “These are our best fighters, I hope they please you.” Then he bow and back way, usually the students would then form a ring would the three humans and reyol demon.

Some fight lasted only a matter of seconds, some a few minutes, but the one that really got Hibari’s blood pumping was when he had to use some flames. In turn, after using his flames the fight never lasted more than a minute after that. He made sure not to kill the humans he fought, because they have the potential to become even stronger opponents. Then he would leave, without saying another word, through the gate and up into the his forest.

_+_+_

It was after one of these fights that Hibari decided to go take a nap in large clearing that was near the middle of the forest. The had a large slab of rock near the middle, and while at a slight incline, it was flat enough for the demon to sprawl comfortably on the stone. Finding a position comfortably enough to sleep in, the reyol faded into sleep.

“Wake up,” a voice called Hibari from the darkness of sleep.

Opening his eyes, the demon looked for the voice that dared awake in from his nap. Seeing nothing at first, the reyol sat up to look closer at his surroundings. That opposite end of the rock stood a figure wearing a midnight blue. It had a human figure, but Hibari was unable to judge the gender of the creature. It also had pure white hair the end above the shoulders, and large,completely solid gray eyes fitted on a narrow face. . What threw Hibari of the most was its smell. It smelled of power and otherworldly, but the smell of death hung loosely on it to.

“You’re awake now good. Let us converse,” the creature thin lips didn’t even move has it spoke.

“What are you?” Hibari asked a growl coming of his throat.

“I am part of the Celestial Race , and one of many who watch over this world and other worlds,” It replied, its voice hold no emotion.

“The Celestial Race, huh?” Hibari moved closer to the the Celestial creature, “I’ve been wanting a fight.” And charged at the being with teeth bared.

Hibari opened his wide jaws and bit down, but nothing was there. The Celestial had moved safely behind the demon without it noticing. The reyol turned to face the otherworldly creature. It stood calmly, observing the beast that tried to attack it. 

Hibari was about to attack the Celestial when it spoke again, “____.” It held it’s hands palm forward toward him, while it lips actually moved as if it was speaking, Hibari could not hear the words being said.

Then a pain rippled through his body, the pain origin of the came from behind the orb that was embedded in his chest. The unexpected pain made the demon drop to the ground. While still in pain the demon, with narrow eyes, glared at the Celestial. Unfazed by the glare, it moved closer till in right of the demon’s chest.

It moved fur aside to get a clearer look at the orb. “While you possess the Orb of Chaos, you are not fit to own it. I will bring it back to the others,” It stated, and reached for the orb.

Even with all the pain flowing through his body, Hibari heard those words and understood. But even if you understand what’s going on doesn’t even your gonna let it happen. When he felt the first tug of the orb he struck, swift like lightning. 

The Celestial blinked. It was now pinned beneath the giant demon, and missing it’s left arm. Before the Celestial could even retaliate, had already bit into the jugular and ripped into it’s chest. Like humans, Celestials could bleed; unlike humans, their blood was silver tinted blue. The demon’s front was now covered in the silver blood.

The pain faded from the demon's body as he looked over his handly work. Hibari noticed another thing that made Celestial seem closer to demon than humans. Like demons, and unlike human, they didn’t have a true beating heart. Yes, they had something where the heart should be, but it wasn’t the human idea of a heart. After looking over the body again, Hibari left the sight and headed toured a pond.

As soon as the demon was gone two more Celestials appeared next to the body of the other on. “So, we’ve lost Yumara, but that’s probably for the better for our race.”

“Maybe, maybe not, but now we know somewhat of the power that demon holds,” Replied the other.

“I believe the demon will do well, probably even better now that it has drank Celestial blood.”

“Should we being then?”

“Yes. It’s about time we made some gods for these humans, isn’t it.”

The other nodded at this, then together they vanished.


End file.
